Serena and Molly's Great Sleepover Adventure
by melaniemelmelgirl
Summary: Serena and Molly have a sleepover, various activites go on. Sort of basicshort, my very first fanfic, writen loooooooong ago.
1. Planning and Going Along

Serena And Molly's Sleepover

By Melaniemelmelgirl

Author's note:

Okay this was my very first fanfiction EVER!!! I wrote it back in sixth grade, four years ago, when I was a huge fan of Sailor Moon. I don't care for Sailor Moon anymore, but I thought I'd post it to see how people liked it!! It's kind of short, but enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter one- Getting ready

Serena Tsukino was running late for school again one day.

"Ahh!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooo late!!!" she screamed.

This was not a good way to start the morning. Especially on a Friday morning.

It was not only tiring to run that extra mile every morning, but she deserved gym credit for that.

She could run faster than anyone at Crossroads Junior High.

She got good ribbons every year at the Track Meet, from all that extra practice.

It was not that she enjoyed it, but she had to do it ever since her alarm clock ran out of batteries.

Her mother did not have extra time to shop for some, nor her father.

And Serena surely did not have the time, or money.

She always spent her extra money on comic books or at the Sailor V game at the Video Arcade.

So she was out of luck.

Maybe she would go shopping at the mall this weekend and get some new batteries, if she had the time.

Probably not, she thought.

Malls were not for buying such boring stuff at, they were for buying the latest CDs, cool cloths, and best of all, comics.

She setteled for Suchi Girl, Sailor V, No Need For Tenchi!, Rayearth, Miracle Girls, and Cardcaptor Sakura.

She would sometimes buy a Gundam one, if they had a new one.

She got five dollars allowance a week, and she would spend her money on the stuff I just mentioned.

As she approached her school, she ran inside and up three flights of stairs.

She quietly opened the door, and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that her teacher was not there.

She went to her desk and showed her best friend, Molly Baker, her latest Sailor V comic.

They both read the comic together until their teacher, Ms. Haruna, walked into the room.

"All right class, put away whatever you were working on and pull out your science text book to page 172."

Serena took her comic back and put a bookmark on the page they were on and put it back in her bag.

School was a drag.

She couldn't wait until she got home and read comics galore.

Friday at Crossroads Jr. High was declared No Homework Day by their principal.

Serena was glad of that, as she could do whatever she wanted when she got home that day.

Serena made a list of in her head of what to do at her sleepover later:

Talk on the phone, read comics and magazines, watch movies, eat popcorn, and play some board games.

"Sounds good", Serena thought.

Oh, how she could not wait!

The day flew by like an airplane, and before she knew it, it was time to go home.

She walked home with Molly, and discussed their plans.

Molly had her backpack stuffed with sleepover things, including lots of comics!!

They stayed up late that night, reading comics, watching movies, prank calling people, shopped online, and emailed other friends.

It was a lot of fun!!!

So, what did you all think of this first chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review, and I promise I'll give you the second chapter, the finale, verrrrrrrrrrrrry soon!!!! Expect it up either later today or tomorrow!! Later!! Luv, melaniemelmelgirl


	2. The Next Morning

Serena and Molly's Great Sleepover Adventure

Chapter two- The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's note: Okay this chapter is even shorter than the last. Thanks for the review I got!!! Okay on with the story.

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Serena and Molly were having a sleepover at the Tsukino house.

They had stayed up all night going on the Internet, telling secrets, doing makeovers, and reading comics.

Now, they would have been really tired, but drinking all that caffeine soda kept them up all night.

They went to the bathroom and washed their faces as they woke up.

Afterwards, they went downstairs.

Mrs. Tsukino, Serena's mom was making pancakes, and Serena and Molly were very hungry, even after eating all that junk

food last night.

"Hello girls", Mrs. Tsukino said happily.

"How was that big sleepover last night? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"We didn't", Molly said.

"Well, these pancakes are ready, so I hope you're hungry", said Serena's mom.

"We are!" the two girls exclaimed happily.

And they lived happily ever after.

Okay so this story sort of sucked, but oh well. It is, after all, four years old, and I DID write it when I was 11.

Oh well, review if you'd like. By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader, a person that edits one's stories. You can

submit applications at: Later!! I'm off to write another fic!! Luv melissa.


	3. A Crappy Ending

Serena and Molly's Great Sleepover Adventure

By melaniemelmelgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Heck, I don't even LIKE Sailor Moon.

Author's note: I was bored, so I decided to write a crappy epilogue thingy to thank the person, excluding me, that reviewed this crappy story. Enjoy?

Review replies:

Kirara nieko yasha: Ha ha I like pancakes too. Thanks for the two reviews!!! Well, this was a crappy story, and I agree 100 percent with you on your rating. Except I would have rated it worse lol. I do much better at CCS fanfics, and this story WAS written four years ago. I had found it under my bed cleaning my room one day, and thought, "Wow. Maybe I'll post it on fanfiction .net." So I did. And here I am, saying all this to ya peoplez. Well, enjoy?

oooooooooooooooooooo

Serena and Molly both lived happily ever after.

Molly grew up and married Melvin.

Don't ask, they just did.

Serena had fun being Sailor Moon, but after all things became peaceful and just, she hung up her sailor fukura and kissed her moon princess days goodbye.

She dated Darian, eventually they married and had Rini.

They had a huge wedding with flowers and cake.

Ms. Haruna, I hear, is currently dating someone (AGAIN), but who knows, that poor old woman.

And it's now officially the end cuz I say so and I suck at this sort of thing.

LONG LIVE PANCAKES.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay why did I even bother? I realllllly don't know. Lol. Well, whatever, go have fun now doing something worthwhile. Why? Because I say so, and that's the bottom line. Luve, melaniemelmelgirl.


End file.
